In the earlier DE 199 35 643.2 A1, a device for growing and/or treating cells is described, a moldable cell culture chamber being arranged on a carrier. The cell culture chamber is in this case formed by the carrier or a carrier film on one side and a cell culture film on the other side, which is elastic. Using a device of this type, it is possible to carry out a mass culture of cells with great variability and for many intended uses.
For further prior art, reference is made to DE 197 19 751 A1.